Father Figure
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: Episode tag to "House Rules" 12x10. After the service. Tim went to the bar and soon got drunk. Will someone bring him back to reality or not. Just some Gibbs/McGee father/son relationship. Please do me a favor and read this story and please leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Father figure**

**Chapter 1**

The atmosphere during the funeral was so gloomy and sad. There were tears everywhere especially Sarah McGee who didn't stand and accept the fact that her dad died. Tim feelings was even worse but he tried so hard to conceal it. His team stood by his side supporting him as the service continued. Admiral McGee was buried honorably and Tim was given the national flag as a sign of respect. As the ceremony ended each one of them individually put a flower on top of the casket while trying not to cry. After all of that ended. They went their separate ways after sending their condolences to Tim and his family.

"I'll better take Sarah home with me. You sure you will be alright Tim?" Penny Langston asked him while trying to figure out if his grandson is alright

"I'm alright Penny. Thanks for taking care of Sarah today. She is feeling devastated right now" Penny nodded as she took a sobbing Sarah on her side and began to walk to the car.

Tim's coworkers went to meet him giving them their own condolences. After that, they left but Gibbs stayed back to talk to him

"How are you feeling Tim?" The team leader asked him but Tim just answered him dully

"I'm alright boss. Don't need to worry" He answered him but Gibbs was still not convinced

"If you want to talk. My door is always open" He said laying a hand on his shoulder

"I'll keep that in mind boss" He said trying to smile but he just barely hanging on trying not to be too emotional even though he cried moments before the ceremony started.

Gibbs left him and Tim went into his car. His mind was scattered. Some part of him wants to cry but some part of him is mad at his father for leaving him. He drove to the nearest bar instead of coming home. He parked just outside the bar and he went inside. The bar was empty as it was Christmas day and everyone was busy celebrating it with their love ones. Sam, the bartender, looked up as Tim walked to the bar and took a stool in front of him.

"I heard what happened Agent McGee and you have my condolences" He said to Tim and he just nodded silently and said a simple thank you

"I need a glass of vodka" Tim told Sam and he nodded. He placed a small cup on the table and took the bottle of vodka and poured it.

"Thanks" He said drinking fiery liquid while trying not to think about his father.

Sam was mind blown at that moment since he had never even seen Agent McGee have more than a single beer.

"Another shot please" Tim ordered again and Sam poured another one into the glass as ordered.

"You should drink it slowly Agent McGee. Don't want to end up passing out here" Sam said but Tim didn't care. He wanted to get drunk and he drank the second glass as fast as the first. He ended up drunk and began talking about his dad.

"You know Sam. My dad and I haven't talked to each other for 7 years but we managed to make amends for the past 2 years until now" He told Sam and he was speechless

"It would have been stayed that way if not for my grandmother telling me to call him but that didn't ended up so well." He said while ordering a third shot. Sam was not going to give him a third glass but he was his customer so he must do his duty. He poured it and gave it to him. Tim took a sip and continued telling him.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey Dad. It's me" Tim said to his dad as he tried to calm his racing heart

"_Hello Tim. Why are you calling me? Do you need money or something?" _The Admiral said arrogantly while Tim trying not to get mad

"No dad. I called you because I want to know how you were doing." Tim said calmly on the phone

"_Did my mother told you to call me. She did didn't she. Well I am telling you now that I am fine. I am really busy right don't bother calling me if it is not important_" The Admiral hung up and Tim threw his phone on the table"

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"**Do you believe that. After all this while. I thought that he would change but I was mistaken! He was still the same!** Then a couple of years later we had a case regarding a marine went overboard and landed on a ship. We went to investigate and there he was on the ship" Tim said while Sam took a seat and sat listening to him

"We had a talk on the ship and he kept asking me about my relationship and why did I end up in NCIS. **What father would ask his son like that. We met after 7 years and that's all that he could say. I was expecting at least nice to see you son or something like that!" **Tim was getting angry every moment that passed

"**Then there's this time where we had to interrogate him. Boss asked him why did he always saw the doctor on board the ship and he revealed that he has stage 4 cancer! All this time he have cancer but he didn't bothered to even tell us and by the time they have surgery to remove the tumor. He asked to cancel it because he wants to spend time with me. I was like why didn't he just continued with the operation! We could have all the time in the world to spend together but he decided to throw that opportunity away!" **Tim said as he took the drink in one swallow and slid the glass forward for another. This time Sam didn't gave him one.

"**Just give me a glass!" **Tim looked at him angrily

"You're drunk Agent McGee. You have to stop drinking"

"**But you don't understand what am I feeling right now!" **He said and grabbed Sam's shirt

"You right. I don't understand but drinking is not the solution" Sam answered and Tim was really angry right now. He was about to punch Sam when a voice stopped him

"**McGee! Let him go!" **Tim looked at Sam and he was shocked that he had him by the shirt front. He let Sam go and turned toward the voice.

"Boss?"

Gibbs glared at McGee letting him know he was not pleased with him. Words did not need to be spoken as Tim dropped his eyes to the floor ashamed of himself.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave a review if you liked it and more reviews will lead to an early update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

I want to say sorry for the really late update. I was really busy for the past couple of weeks and on top of that I was having a major writer's block. I want to say thank you to all the people who waited weeks for this story. I want to say massive thank you to all the people who enjoyed the story and for all the reviews. So here is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the moment Gibbs came through the door Tim was panicking in his mind. He never thought that he would be this drunk and certainly never thought of getting that close of punching someone. As Tim kept staring down in shame, Gibbs closed the door and walked towards him. As Gibbs stand in front of him, his blue eyes gazing on his younger agent. He knew that Tim was hurting inside.

"What the hell were you thinking McGee?" Gibbs asked him while staring at him. Tim kept staring down as he didn't have the guts to look him eye to eye.

"Look at me McGee!" Gibbs yelled and Tim slowly looked up meeting eye to eye with him.

"I-I d-didn't k-know w-what h-happened" Tim said in a trembling voice

"You told me that you were going home" Gibbs said to Tim

"I was going home but I needed to clear my mind for a little while."

"And you think drinking is a good way to clear your mind?" Gibbs said sternly

"N-no. What about you. What are you doing here? I didn't told you that I was coming here"

"I followed you and it's a good thing I did since you lost it."

"Who told you to follow me? I didn't need you to check up on me. I told you I was fine"

"You've been working for me for 8 years McGee. I know when you are lying. It's as clear as day" Gibbs said and McGee shrugged

"I want you to go home and leave me alone" McGee instructed him as he took a seat

"Not an option. I can't leave you especially in this condition." Gibbs said as he took a seat.

"**PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE GIBBS. I DON"T NEED YOU HERE!**" Tim said in an angry tone. Gibbs was stunned because he never called him by his name before.

"What part of not an option you don't understand" Gibbs raised his voice. Tim was about to answer him back when suddenly he passed out and fell to the floor.

"He's too drunk Agent Gibbs" Sam said as he placed the glass back behind the counter

"You think?" Gibbs said sarcastically as he stood up.

"What are you waiting for? Help me take him to my car" Gibbs ordered while looking at Sam.

He nodded as he cleaned the bar and came out to help

"We each take a side" Gibbs told him and both of them carried McGee to Gibb's car

"He's heavy" Sam told Gibbs and he just chuckled. They placed him on the passenger's seat and closed the door. Sam went back to his bar after he bid Gibbs goodbye. The journey from the bar to Gibbs house was cold as the snow almost covered the streets and cold air blew around outside. After 20 minutes, they arrived at Gibbs house. He parked his car outside and quickly grabbed McGee by the shoulder and took him into his house. Gibbs laid him on his couch. He threw a blanket over his prone body. He didn't want to bothered him because he knew that his younger agent won't wake up until the very next day.

The following day around 9 am. Tim slowly woke up and wondered where he was. He slowly climbed out from the couch and held his head as he was having a migraine

"I knew I shouldn't have drank that much vodka yesterday." Tim said to himself and he remembered everything from he was about to punch Sam and Gibbs stopping him

"I guess I'm in boss house" He said as he stretched out and went to the kitchen.

"Boss? Are you here?" Tim called but he didn't hear an answer. He noticed a pile of clothes with a note on it. It said

_**Off to NCIS. There's spaghetti in the fridge. Just heat it and change into my clothes on the table. Will be back around noon. **_

_**Gibbs**_

Tim put the note back on the table and took the clothes. He took a quick bath and change into the clothes he was given. He went to the fridge and found the frozen spaghetti. He zapped it in the microwave and started eating it. Around 11 am. He went to the living room and started watching the television. He didn't found any shows that interest him. He went to check on the cupboards and saw a box full of pictures. He took it out and sat on the sofa in the living room. He opened the box and realized. It was pictures of Gibbs and his family. He didn't know any of them but he knew that they were killed by the Reynosa cartel.

"I can't imagine how boss felt losing them." McGee was lost in his chain of thoughts when Gibbs interrupted him from behind

"You found the pictures" Gibbs said and Tim startled.

"B-boss. I'm sorry to bother your things. I'll put them back now" Tim said as he started to put the pictures back but he was stopped by Gibbs.

"Did I say to put the pictures back McGee? It's alright" Gibbs said as he sat next to him. He slowly picked one of the pictures and he smiled remembering the time he was with Kelly and Shannon.

"Kelly was so beautiful. He always asked me to comb her hair every time after she took a bath. Then we would go to the park with Shannon to play on the playground. During weekends. We would go horseback riding at the fields." Gibbs said smiling and Tim looked at him smiling

"Can I ask you something boss?"

"What is it?"

"How did you move on after their death?" Tim asked him while looking at him

"The truth is I haven't moved on. I always have them in my mind but I know that they are in a better place"

"Well you and I are in a different boat." Tim said and Gibbs looked at him

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"I didn't know boss. I was full of anger because my dad left me. He should have went through the operation and shouldn't stopped it"

"Your dad stopped the operation because he wanted to spend his remaining time with you"

"I know that but why? We could have all the time after that if he had done the operation. He would have survived and celebrate Christmas with us" He said on the brink of crying

"You said that the percentage of success is below 50%. Your dad knew that he wouldn't make it the next day if he went continued the operation"

"But still…" Tim was about to finished his words when he was head slapped by Gibbs

"Don't you ever think like that ever again McGee. He made time for you. You should be grateful for it. You don't want to end up like me. I didn't managed to say goodbye to my dad" Gibbs said and he headslapped McGee again. He was startled as he held his head

"And that's for getting drunk last night. If you ever got that drunk ever again. I will fire you. Understand McGee"

"Understand boss" Tim said nodding as he smiled

"Thank you boss for being a great role model for me and being my father that I have never had" Tim said and Gibbs smiled

"You're welcome McGee. You're all my family now" He said as he smiled back at McGee.

* * *

**The End**

**What did you guys think. I hope I gave it a good ending. Please leave a review cause I want to know what did you guys think.**


End file.
